With the development of display technology, a double-view (also called as double-view-field) display device appears in recent years. Double-view display is a new technology for viewing the contents of two pictures from the same display screen along with the change of viewing angles, namely a one-screen double-display mode, e.g. in a car, a driver views navigation information and various types of driving prompt information, and a passenger on the passenger seat views other programs such as sports programs, fashion programs, entertainment programs or the like; or in family life, all family members may view pictures of different programs through a television. This humanized “double-view” function well meets different requirements of car passengers and family members for information contents. Of course, if everyone wants to view the pictures of the same content, the television may be adjusted to a normal mode at any time.
Two video signals adopted by a traditional double-view display device for double-view-field display respectively come from two signal sources independent from each other, e.g. as shown in an input end 1 of FIG. 1, a vehicular PC (input A) and a vehicular DVD (input B) respectively provide a video stream and are respectively connected to a processor 2 through a signal wire, and the processor 2 performs coding such as image synchronization, image rearrangement or the like on the two video streams and then feeds the coded video streams to a display screen 32 (2VF Screen) for double-view-field display. Wherein, the processor 2 for processing the two video streams is independent from the display screen 32, the vehicular PC and the vehicular DVD.
However, at present, this technology for realizing double-view display is merely realized by using two independent signal sources, and a processing component for processing the video signals from the two signal sources to realize the double-view display is positioned outside the two signal sources, so the system for realizing the double-view display in the prior art is complex in structure, occupies a large space and is inconvenient to operate. In addition, the video signals from the two signal sources are respectively transmitted to the display screen through respective channels for display, so that the transmission of the video signals is complex. Therefore, the existing structure for realizing the double-view display is expected to be improved, so that the double-view display may be realized by using one play device (e.g. a PC).